Bleachy Short Collection
by X-Final-Day-X
Summary: Title has been changed! The story, which is all oneshots of various couplings, probably wont be updated If I get reviews and ideas, maybe. Everything varies! EVERYTHING. NO flames! Thank you
1. Jealousy ICHIxRUKI

HIYA! Guess what? I made another fanfic...but this time...I decided to do a WHOLE bunch of little oneshots for various characters...SOME ARE VERY OUT OF CHARACTER...and guess what else?

I DON'T REALLY CARE!!! HAH take that!!!! lol anyway, enjoy!

Rukia no ketsui...Ichigo no omoi...

FIRST STORY PAIRING IS ICHIxRUKI

Jealousy

It was raining, but she could see them perfectly. Two separate bodies, melting into one. She blacked out, not fainting, just not knowing what was going on. Before she knew it, she was sliding Ichigo's window open and furiously stomping in.

She took her clothes off as she walked, tossing them on his bed in an angered rush. She stepped into the

shower and turned it on. Skipping the cold, she just turned on the hot water. She leaned on the the wall of the shower, and for the first time in the recent blur, things slowed down.

She slid down the wall and onto the floor, pulled her knees to her chin, and found herself crying. She would have never been so stupid as to do that, had she not been in the shower. It was her savior. The water didn't allow her eyes to get puffy or red from the crying, and it came down like needles filled with Novocaine on her skin. Causing her nothing but numbness to ease the pain.

She heard the door open. Her senses became fully alert.

"Rukia?" A voice called. A voice filled with worry. "Rukia I didn't...I didn't want that to happen."

_He knows I was there! CRAP! _She shut the water off, and lied there.

"Rukia? I said I was freakin' SORRY!" He yelled, practically begging for forgiveness.

"Why are you apologizing? Why do you think I care that you kissed that girl?" She asked, trying to hide her true feelings from her voice. The door opened. SHE FORGOT TO LOCK IT!!!! Ichigo walked in, and tossed a dress over the curtain, telling her to put it on before he continued.

"It doesn't matter if you care or not!" He exclaimed, pulling the curtain open. He looked at her, and pulled her to her feet. "You may _not _care, but I _do" _He whispered.

He kissed her softly, lovingly. With a passion meant for no one else.

"Besides...you kiss WAY better than anyone else."

END: Kinda corny and mushy, but oh well!!! There are also CRACK PAIRINGS AHEAD! Good Luck! HAHAHA


	2. Watermelons and Peaches HITSUxHINA

Second ONESHOT, OH YEAH! This one is a HITSUxHINA, with major fluff and probably some OOC, that is dedicated to my home-skillet Tara, A.K.A "Momo"! ENJOY! (HOME-SKILLET???)

Second Story: HITSUxHINA

Watermelons and Peaches

Her hair was sweet, filled with the scent of peaches. It was cold...winter, and it was his birthday.

They were up on the roof of squad tens' office. She was wrapped up in his captains jacket (a/n I don't know what they're called...) and his arms. Sleeping on his shoulder.

The wind howled and her eyes burst open. She blushed at the white haired boy who was holding her.

He definitely wasn't the small child she had grown up with anymore, she decided that much. He was strong and mature, despite his age. He protected her countless times, and stood by her, even when she accused him of being a traitor...

"Shiro-chan..." She whispered, looking up at him. "I'm sorry!" Her eyes watered. "I'm sorry for making you mad, and calling you a traitor...and, and threatening to _kill_ you! And most of all...I'm sorry for getting hurt by Aizen...even though you wanted to protect me...every thing's MY fault! "

She was crying, long, cold tears now...and a shock went up his spine at the sight of her crying. It hurt him... bad.

"Baka!" His hand slid to her face, and he used his thumb to wipe her tears. Leaving his hand there longer than needed. "Today's my birthday, I'm supposed to be HAPPY! With you over here crying, I can't even _think_ of happiness. Nothing is your fault, Bed-wetter Momo, and you don't ever need to worry about me getting mad at you."

He paused.

"I will always protect you, no matter what you do or say...because you're perfect to me!" He blurted out.

She turned even redder at what he said, and he was red to because he realized HE had said it! She squeezed his body tightly to hers in a warm embrace, then sighed and the intoxicating smell of peaches once again danced around him.

He closed his eyes, to savor the scent, to burn it into his memory...only for them to be forced open again at the feeling of another pair of lips on his.

The kiss was innocent, yet passionate. You could tell that neither have done this before. Their fingers intertwined and their tongues danced. She teased him by tickling the roof of his mouth, then pulled away.

"You have been sneaking watermelon again, haven't you?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"Would you shut up and kiss me already, Bed-wetter Momo?" He whined impatiently.

She was about to protest about that stupid nick-name, but he pulled her down to him, and she just decided they'd BOTH be happier if she did what she was told.

His birthday ended with her in his arms on the roof of his office, the same way it began. But this time it was different, he'd somehow confessed that he had loved her, and she felt the same.

That was the best present of all...

END

SO another oneshot all taken care of! I have a bunch of 'em but I have been reading a fic called "Concrete Angel" it really is a beautiful fic and you should check it out! It is by: KittiKat626


	3. Candy For Your Frowns YACHIxSURPRISE!

HIYA, WHAT'S UP??? I never thought I would do this, but I have seen how popular they are...and well I decided to do (what I consider) a crack pairing YAYYY MEEE!!!!

I'm so tired of this but I don't own bleach and I'm not even going to try to own it!

Candy For Your Frowns- Yachiru and Byakuya

All was hushed as the Shinigami Women's Association began it's meeting. The pink haired president climbed to podium. "Attention! Can I have your attention please?" Everyone looked at her. Then Nanao broke the silence.

"My drunken Taicho touched my butt AGAIN this morning!" "Are you serious?" Soi Fon asked.

"You know, you should just give it up to him already!" Rukia said. "You two make a cute couple!" Matsumoto added.

Yachiru sighed. No one was going to listen to her anytime soon. "Oh guys! Guess what?" Rukia asked everyone. Yachiru perked up so she could hear. "Byakuya wants me to do more paperwork! He said it would make me more 'ladylike!'" She used air quotes. "PSSSHAAWW!" Was all that came out of everyone's mouths, even Yachiru's.

_That's IT! _She thought. _I'll go see Bya-kun! _She jumped up and skipped out of the room.

"Okay. Are we all ready to begin?" Nanao asked professionally. "Wait a minute...WHERE DID YACHIRU GO!?!?!"

Yachiru had walked the mile and a half to where Squad 6 stayed. She knocked on the door and was told to come in. "HI BYA-KUN!!!" She squealed. He sighed. "Hello, fuku-taicho. What brings you here today?" "Well, the Women's Club wasn't listening to me...so I came here! You're nice!"

His expression softened at her last statement. He stopped writing and and tapped his paper on the desk, straightening it up. "Well, I'm done with my paperwork. So what exactly do you want to do?" He asked. "Let's get some candy! You look kinda sad, and bored, and candy ALWAYS cheers me up!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him outside, then got on his shoulders. He shot her a 'What-the-heck-are-you-doing?' look and she replied with "I hardly ever walk. Kenny always carries me!"

He walked (she rode) to the candy store.

He bought two huge lollipops. Handing her them as they left. "Don-cha wan' wa, Blya-koon?" She barely asked as she sucked on the lollipop that twice the size of her head and in her mouth.

"No, I'm fine." "OH COME ON!" She huffed and shoved the pop into his mouth. "Isn't it good?"

"Yes, I guess it is..." He answered. And she smiled one of her adorable smiles, he returned it, then laughed uncontrollably.

"What's wrong, Bya-kun?" She asked.

"It's nothing, well it's just that...one can't be with you for long without smiling!"

"Oh...really? I figured you would get mad or annoyed with me like everyone else but Kenny does!" She said with another bright smile.

"How can you say things...so seemingly upsetting with a smile on your face?" He asked.

She looked as if she were very surprised at his question. As if it was obvious. "Huh, well...I don't know. It's no fun being sad, and expressionless...like you...so I always smile, no matter what!" She explained.

He unexpectedly pulled her into a hug. "Hah! Bya-kun? What are you doing? Are you feeling okay?"

"Don't worry...about people getting annoyed with you." He said tenderly. "If you are ever bored, or are feeling lonley and Zaraki-Taicho isn't around...you can come see me! And we'll go get candy again!"

"OKAY!" She squealed, and hopped up on his back, gripping his neck and cuddling him. They walked all over Seireitei to Squad 11's office. Several people along the way questioned him about Yachiru being on his shoulder, and he just brushed them off.

Yachiru's grip loosened and had it not been for Byakuya's arms supporting her, she would have fallen. She was asleep. When they got to the office, he laid her down on the porch and kissed her forehead, then walked off to his own home.

He had fun today, which was not normal and COMPLETELY out of character for him! (A/N that is also my warning...I KNOW BYAKUYA IS OOC!!!!!!! Don't review me saying so or anything thanks!)

But what could he say...Yachiru had her ways...and her ways were _flawless! _

She was rather cute...not annoying at ALL! How could anyone say that...

END

BYAKUYA KNOWS HE LOVE YACHIRU! XD HAHAHA seriously though, Byakuya's right...she is cute and not annoying...how _could _anyone say that?


End file.
